Perfectly Normal
by Gabygoo
Summary: My name is Bra, I'm 13 years old, and I hate my family. (One-Shot)


My name is Bra, I'm 13 years old, and I hate my family.

I just needed to get that out there. I need to write it down. There's no one I can tell it to, but maybe _you'll_ understand. Whoever you are. I dunno. This is a diary, right? You're supposed to write in a diary like you're talking to someone.

And if you're part of my family, STOP READING THIS RIGHT NOW! IT'S PRIVATE! Pan is allowed. Kind of. But only her.

Anyway, I should actually start writing.

I hate my family.

Why do I hate them?

First of all, they gave me this name.

Bra. Who wants to be called Bra? Who wants to be named after bras? It's not a coincidence, that's where my name _actually_ comes from. It's this stupid, stupid family tradition that my family are all named after undergarments. I don't even know where the tradition comes from. But I hate my name. It's worse now that I actually have boobs, and everyone at school keeps making jokes about how 'Bra's wearing bras'. And they think they're the funniest people in the world, not realising a million people have made that joke before them.

I wish I could change my name. Maybe I will, when I'm an adult. But I don't know if Mom will be happy about it.

Right. First off: Mom. She's ok…some of the time, but she's so bossy! She always tells me what to do, even though I'm 13 now and perfectly able to look after myself, thank you very much. It happens all the time! She doesn't force me, but there are always… _suggestions_. Things like "Bra, shouldn't you take out the dishes once in a while?" or "Bra, don't you think you're wearing too much makeup?" or "Bra, shouldn't you get off your phone and actually talk to your family during family dinner?"

And I hate how she tries to act like she understands me. Mom is so old! But she acts like she's in her early-20's, and I hate it! Every time she tries to act 'cool' in front of my friends, I just keep cringing. She's a mom! She's supposed to do mom things, like cooking and cleaning (if we didn't have people to do that for us) and telling me how pretty I am! Not trying to give me boyfriend advice that's so passionate, I'm thinking _she's_ the one who wants to get the boyfriend! Basically, she acts like my big sister, but not like my mom. And I want a mom.

Not to mention, between her and Dad, they're the masters of TMI. From mom talking about her sex life to dad talking about his old life, there have been so many functions that ended with the guests leaving awkwardly. I'm scared to bring my friend's parents over. They'll probably be scared off and tell my friends not to hang out with me. And how is it _my_ fault that my family's a bunch of weirdos? _I'm_ perfectly normal! …pretty much.

At least my brother acts like a normal person, most of the time. Trunks is a lot older than me, and he doesn't live at home anymore. I only see him about once a week, so I barely have things to complain about. But he's still an annoying big brother. Is that a rule, or something? That older brothers _have_ to drive you crazy? That they have to act way too overprotective? There's a reason I don't tell him about my social life anymore. He thinks guys are going to take advantage of me when I can clearly take care of myself. I'm not a baby anymore, but I swear, he still treats me like one.

And I don't like his girlfriend. At all. She never shuts up! Whenever she comes over, Trunks always makes me show her around, probably scared our crazy parents will show her something…crazy. Especially Dad. But every time she comes, she starts blabbing about herself and how much she likes Trunks, and she never stops! It's ridiculous. They've been going out for 6 months, and Trunks still hasn't told her about…Dad's side of the family.

"You've got to tell her," I keep telling him. "You can't keep it a secret forever. What are you doing, waiting until marriage?"

"You don't understand, Bra," he always replies. "If I tell her too early, and she takes it the wrong way…what's going to happen? I'll lose her forever, that's what."

"If she takes it the wrong way, she's clearly not the one for you in the first place," I said.

He still hasn't listened to me. He's 14 years older than me, but _I_ have to be the voice of reason here!

So there's Mom, Trunks…and…

Oh! I can't believe I haven't even talked about Dad yet!

I mean, he's the worst problem!

…not every girl can say her father is an alien.

If he was still an alien and still acted like a normal dad, it would be fine. But he doesn't. All he cares about is fighting. I mean, sometimes he takes me out shopping, and he's even more overprotective than my brother (if you can believe that!), but that's about the only normal thing he does. Besides that, all he does is train. In the gravity room in our house. He doesn't even need to, really. Besides Pan's grandpa, he stronger than anyone else ever. It's really stupid.

When I was little, he really wanted me to start training with him. Like, _really_ wanted me to. Trunks had stopped around that time, so he thought I would do it instead. He thought there would be one member of the family that he could train with. But it didn't work out. Because…I'm being honest here…I don't want to learn how to fight, and I never have.

The problem is, I don't think my dad has really accepted it. I don't think he ever did. He's always acted like, someday, I'll have a change of heart and join him. Like, everytime I walk past the gravity room and he's in there, he'll immediately stop what he's doing, like he's expecting me to decide to come in this time. Even at home, he makes all these comments like "if these slackers had started training, this wouldn't be a problem…"

Why does he want me to train so bad, huh? It's not to 'protect the Earth', I'm sure of that. Uub was picked up for that very reason. Nobody needs me to do it and maybe I don't _want_ to learn how to punch buildings in half! Did anyone think of that?

It doesn't help that Pan is on my back about it, too. She wants me to start training. It's because of something her dad told her recently. He said something like, because I'm the youngest and because I haven't properly trained before, I have the potential to be really strong. Like, maybe even stronger than Dad. That sounds ridiculous, but Pan's dad said something like that used to happen to him. I guess he thinks I might be the same.

When Pan heard about that, she got really excited. For a few days, she wouldn't shut up about it.

"You see?" She kept saying. "You could be really strong if you tried!"

Eventually, I started getting really annoyed at her. So I said "Well, _you_ could be really pretty if you tried!"

(Which is true. Pan is actually _really_ pretty, but she doesn't even try to show it. She's such a tomboy. It's ridiculous.)

That made Pan mad and she threw a pillow at me. Except she threw it a bit too hard, and it kind of exploded on my face. The feathers were flying everywhere, and then Pan's mum got mad at us for making a mess in the room. We had to clean it all up ourselves. With a vacuum cleaner.

I think that sums it up, really. Is it that hard to ask for a family where I _don't_ have pillows exploding on me? And if you think "That's not a big deal. It's just a pillow. It wouldn't hurt, or anything", you haven't seen how hard Pan throws. She could throw anything at you and it'd hurt. And I know she can probably hit harder than that.

Pan used to be alright. She used to be the only one of the family I could talk to. She was the only one who understood. But now…everything's gotten worse ever since she turned Super Saiyan for the first time last summer. Suddenly, that's all she talks about: how cool it is, what training she's done with it, everything she's learnt…I just wish she'd shut up about it for 5 seconds! I can't even talk to her about normal stuff anymore! You know…stuff that's not Saiyan-related.

I wouldn't mind so much if she wasn't so obsessed with making _me_ one. A Super Saiyan, I mean. She's keeps saying "Well, you're more Saiyan than I am. And if your brother can do it, so can you. There's nothing stopping you."

Which is true. But…just because I _can_ do something, doesn't mean I _want_ to.

Say…take my dad for an example. Any day he could just wake up, have breakfast, and then casually blow up the Earth. He _could_ do it. It's not hard for him. But he doesn't. And he's told my mom that he doesn't want to. At least, not anymore.

Yeah, I said _anymore_. When Dad first arrived on Earth, he was going to destroy it. Apparently, he almost did, if Pan's grandpa didn't get in the way.

…this is why I don't tell people about my family. People at school, I mean. First of all, they probably wouldn't believe me. And even if they did, they'd totally be scared of my family. And probably of me.

Which is ridiculous, because I'm the most normal out of everyone! I take care of how I look, I don't want to punch people, I know how to talk like a human being, I can't blow up planets, and I can't turn my hair blonde at will.

That's what a Super Saiyan is. I never wrote that down. It makes your hair turn blonde. And kind of spiky. When it's blonde, you get a lot stronger. I don't really know how much stronger. I've never done it before. But it was definitely a big deal for Pan. And for my dad. And Pan's grandpa. (Pan's grandpa is a Saiyan, like my dad. That's why I keep mentioning him. That's why Pan can go Super Saiyan, as well. I should have said that earlier.)

I've got to say, it does not look good. At all. And it will not look good on me.

My hair's too long, for one thing. It's like a rule, that everyone who can go Super Saiyan has to cut their hair. Otherwise, it gets in the way when it goes all spiky. But I like my hair long, and I'm not cutting it.

And blonde hair doesn't work well with me. My normal hair is blue (or purple). All my outfits are made to fit my hair. What would I even _wear_ if I could suddenly have a completely different hair colour? I'd need to completely rearrange my wardrobe!

…I wonder if Dad would let me buy a new wardrobe if I said I needed it if I was going to be a Super Saiyan.

Nevermind. That's a terrible idea. Then he'd actually start making me _train_ again. Ugh! Gross!

I swear, ever since Pan transformed, everyone in the family has been looking at me. Maybe because of what her dad said, about my 'potential'. Maybe because they know I'm the last Saiyan who's not a Super Saiyan. Maybe because they want me to be more like them. Not normal. Not _human_.

I just want them to understand that I am Bra, and I want to be a perfectly normal 13-year-old. I want to have friends and go to parties and buy clothes and listen to music and go crazy and not care about hiding anything from anyone.

And that's why I hate my family.

Bra

P.S: If you read this, DON'T MENTION IT TO ANYONE! Not mom, not dad, not ANYONE! And ESPECIALLY not to my friends!

* * *

 **[A/N: Bra has quickly become my favourite character in DBZ that has never actually been explored. This little story is a tribute to her. Of course, it's all fanfiction. I've got no idea what her personality would be. But this is the kind of personality and potential character arc that'd I'd love to see. Even if it'd never happen.**

 **And for those who don't know...yes. Her name is Bra. That is her canon name. It is supposed to be named after bras. 'Bulla' was a dub creation. It doesn't sound as silly, sure, but...it misses the point of her name pun.]**


End file.
